A Senhora das Horas
by Bruna Behrens
Summary: Ela conhecia o passado e o presente de todos, mas não tinha o controle sobre o futuro. Poderia haver salvação para um erro de três gerações atrás? Precisava correr contra o tempo. E ela era a única que poderia a ajudá-lo. Ela era a senhora das horas.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Se existe algo neste mundo que não podemos controlar é o tempo. Quantas vezes cometemos erros e desejamos poder voltar atrás para consertá-los? Quantas vezes o tempo já foi o nosso maior inimigo? Talvez o único que não podemos confrontar.

Você pode não concordar, e eu particularmente discordo disso, mas dizem que o tempo que nos é dado é o suficiente. O suficiente para se experimentar todas as sensações que deveriam ser saboreadas.

Dizem também que, por persistirmos no mesmo erro, teremos uma nova chance até escolhermos o outro caminho. O caminho certo. Mas essa questão de certo e errado é tão relativa quanto o tempo necessário para que cada um viva o que deveria ser vivido.

O que você faria se soubesse que seus erros persistiram por tanto tempo que vieram a se tornar uma espécie de _hábito_? Como reagiria se descobrisse que já tivera muitas chances para consertá-los, mas que as ignorou? Seria tarde demais para reparar os danos? Mesmo que lhe fosse dada uma última chance? Uma chance para ser feliz. Você a agarraria com unhas e dentes e faria até mesmo o impossível para mudar o seu destino? Você **conseguiria** mudar o seu destino?

_Isto posto, que o pressuposto_ _É tudo relativo_ _Homem gênio e homem louco_ _Num mundo relativo_ _Velocidade que muda a idade_ _O tempo é relativo_ _Quantum fótons, quantas fotos_ _A luz e o relativo_ _Aí tem, Einstein tem, aí tem, aí tem_ _Aí tem, Einstein tem, aí tem, aí tem_

**Carlos Mainardes - O Homem Relativo**  
(_Carlos Mainardes)_


	2. Parte I

**Parte I**

**A Senhora das horas – Rejeição e descontrole.**

Podia-se ouvir um barulho estranho. Como se algo estivesse girando velozmente. Ao centro, um círculo começa a se destacar e a cada segundo o som se tornava mais audível. Era uma roda com uma seta cuja cor não é importante, uma espécie de roleta feita de madeira polida. Ela girava incessantemente. Deveria ser pesada, a julgar pelo seu tamanho.

Sua velocidade estava mais fraca agora, percebem-se algumas inscrições nela. Números. 1900. 1556. 2005. 1747. Eram datas! Uma sombra surgiu ao lado da roda. Não se podia ver como a pessoa era mas parecia uma mulher. Sua capa longa e capuz suspenso, cuja cor não se pode saber, cobriam-lhe o corpo e o rosto. Ela exalava mistério.

A seta percorria as datas lentamente agora. Até que parou...

**Interior da Inglaterra, novembro de 1918.**

**Praça dos Iluminados.**

O badalar do sino era estrondoso. Mulheres e crianças se dirigiam à igreja calmamente. Ela questionava-se sobre como os outros poderiam parecer tão tranqüilos, como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao redor deles, como se ela fosse a única pessoa cujo coração estava inquieto.

Subiu as escadas da pequena igreja, típica capela de interior. Era bonita e bem arrumada. Tinha um aspecto confortante, sempre tivera. E esse era o motivo para ela estar ali. Procurava um pouco de paz.

Sentou-se no início de um dos bancos centrais. Viu a senhora Weasley e sua filha Gina – com Rony ao seu lado – logo a frente. Ela, sim, tinha sorte. Seu filho, Ronald, fora dispensado do exército. Draco também fora, mas mesmo assim se ofereceu para o serviço militar.

Molly Weasley aproximou-se com um sorriso, que a moça custou a retribuir, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Como está, minha querida? – perguntou carinhosa. Sempre atenciosa, como uma mãe.

– Preocupada, Srª Weasley – respondeu abatida. Molly a encarou triste.

– Tudo há de ficar bem – rebateu segurando uma de suas mãos. – Você verá! – e a encarou. Seus olhos eram cheios de esperança.

Hermione não lembrava nem mesmo do significado desse sentimento.

Suspirou. Seria a enésima vez que explicaria a ela que Draco não a amava. Não mais do que amava a liberdade. Repetiria a história completa sobre o porquê dele ter ido para a guerra. Afirmaria que ela era uma burra por amá-lo mesmo assim e por querer que ele voltasse vivo disso tudo. Que ela preferiria que ele estivesse em casa ignorando-a, em vez de nunca mais poder vê-lo. Que ele nunca compreendia tudo o que ela fazia por ele. Todas as renúncias...

– Ele é um ogro Srª Weasley – ela sussurrou, não agüentando mais ouvi-la falar bem dele. – Um ser com o coração de pedra – disse e encarou a ruiva que se calara assustada com as ofensas proferidas por Hermione.

– Mas minha querida... – começou.

– Pare Srª Weasley! – pediu séria. – Não seria de meu agrado discutir com a senhora sobre o meu relacionamento com Draco – os olhos azuis da ruiva se detiveram na jovem por mais alguns minutos até que se ouviu um burburinho vindo de fora da igreja.

Todos se viraram e viram uma mulher, com seus quarenta anos, entrar esbaforida na igreja (com as bochechas rosadas pelo esforço, o peito arfante e os cabelos negros bagunçados).

– Acabou! – gritou em êxtase. – A guerra... eles chegaram... acabou! – falou segurando a manga da roupa de um sacerdote que a acalmava.

– Draco – Hermione sussurrou levantando-se.

E, assim como ela, muitos se ergueram. E uma correria até a rua se iniciou. Mione meteu-se no meio das pessoas. Empurrava-as e pisava em alguns pés. Precisava chegar até a rua.

Quase caiu ao tropeçar em um dos degraus da igreja, mas manteve o equilíbrio ao ver o ônibus do exercito parado logo a frente. Os jovens começavam a descer, com suas sacolas a mão, e em poucos minutos criou-se um tumulto na praça. Hermione o procurava com os olhos, mas era quase impossível ver alguém naquele mar de cabeças. Torcia para que ele estivesse bem. E seu coração era espremido pelos pensamentos negativos que vagavam pela sua mente.

– Hermione? – ouviu alguém chamar.

Seu coração disparou sensivelmente nos poucos segundos que levou para virar-se. Draco parecia muito abatido, cansado, doente. Mas estava inteiro. Tinha os dois braços, as duas pernas e nenhum arranhão.

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou forte. Sentiu, por um momento, o corpo dele relaxar junto ao seu. Sua mão livre aproximou-se lentamente das costas dela. Seus dedos estavam tensos e ao encontrarem o tecido macio que cobria o corpo dela, agarram-no.

Segundos depois sentiu que ela o beijava com desespero. Foi molhado, molhado por lágrimas que escorriam incessantemente pelos olhos dela.

Afastou-a logo em seguida e a encarou.

– Não faça mais isso – disse baixinho, porém sério.

Ela ameaçou derrear a cabeça, mas conteve-se e encontrou forças.

– Continua sendo o mesmo – ela disse amargurada. – Não sei por que pensei que está guerra fosse mudá-lo – ele viu uma última lágrima descer pela sua bochecha até cair no chão.

– Parece que não me conhece, Hermione – ele rebateu tranqüilamente. Era riu irônica.

– É que, às vezes, você parece um ser humano e não um ser inanimado, incapaz de possuir algum sentimento.

A mulher encapuzada girou a roleta. E dessa vez o cenário mudou antes mesmo que a última parasse de rodar.

**Londres, dezembro de 2007.**

**Residência dos Malfoy.**

– Eu estou cansado disso tudo! – ele gritou apontando o dedo para ela. – Para mim já chega! – ela deu um tapa na mão dele, afastando seu dedo de perto dela. Ele a encarou com raiva.

– E a culpa é minha?! – ela rebateu no mesmo tom. – **Apenas** minha? – ela se acalmou. – Pare de me culpar por todos os nossos problemas como se eu fosse a ovelha negra da nossa relação!

Ela havia perdido o controle. Ela nunca perdia o controle. Precisava retomá-lo, precisava manter-se centrada.

– Você é a culpada por tudo isso! – ele disse entre dentes. – Você conseguiu estragar a minha vida!

Ela acertou-lhe um tapa no rosto. Draco virou com o impacto, e, tomado pela raiva, pegou um jarro de vidro que estava na estante próxima a ele e o arremessou na direção de Hermione.

Ele ouviu o vidro bater na parede e espatifar-se.

– Ai! – ela gritou.

Ao olhar para ela, viu seus braços erguidos, como se protegesse o rosto. Também pôde ver pequenos cortes ali.

Mione abaixou os braços lentamente e ele pôde ver um corte fino, de ponta a ponta, do lado esquerdo do rosto da jovem. Ela tocou levemente o local, sentia arder e sabia que sangrava superficialmente, mas nenhum sentimento era mais forte do que o ódio que tomou conta dela. Olhou para o marido que a encarava estático e chorou silenciosamente. Chorou de raiva, raiva de si mesma por ter se apaixonado por alguém como ele.


	3. Parte II

**Parte II**

**A Senhora das horas - Machismo e arrependimento.**

A roleta girou mais uma vez, só que mais fraca, e em poucos minutos atingiu o seu objetivo.

A mulher misteriosa ergueu a mão – que saiu de baixo da capa, mostrando-se. Era pálida, sem vida, e fez um pequeno movimento.

**Londres, julho de 1514.**

**Palácio do rei Draco.**

Hermione atravessou o salão do palácio, cumprimentando, uma vez ou outra, alguns empregados. Desceu três degraus e aproximou-se do quarto do seu marido. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, onde estancou assim que olhou para dentro: Draco estava nu, sentado na cama, com uma jovem ajoelhada atrás dele e outra agachada a sua frente com a cabeça enfiada entre as suas pernas.

Os três pararam e a encararam.

As jovens deveriam ter no máximo quatorze anos e estavam alarmadas; Draco, entretanto, a encarava firmemente, como se até mesmo a recriminasse por ter interrompido seu divertimento .

Mione balançou a cabeça como se ameaçasse derreá-la, mas não o fez. Encarou-o por mais alguns segundos e se retirou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Cretino!

Sentia raiva. Muita raiva. Principalmente de si mesma, por deixar que aquilo acontecesse em sua casa. Ele não estava arrependido por tê-la traído. Parecia não se importar com o que ela pudesse sentir após ter visto isso.

Cretino!

Provavelmente aquela não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo. Não queria nem pensar no que os servos estariam achando dela. Deveriam julgá-la idiota. Ser traída assim... E naquele momento ela concordava.

Cretino!

Como ousava deitar-se com ela tendo já se deitado com outra? Não tinha nenhum pudor! Aquelas jovens eram crianças ainda. Estava estragando a vida delas com essa atitude machista.

Cretino!

O poder e a luxúria haviam tomado conta dele. Draco não era mais o homem com o qual ela se casara. Não era mais o homem que ela amava. Era um egoísta.

Cretino!

Ele não a procurou durante o resto do dia. Nem mesmo se encontraram na hora do almoço.

– Milord Draco está em uma reunião agora, Milady – informou Ronald, um empregado de confiança de Draco, ao cair da noite. – mas pediu que Milady o esperasse em seu quarto.

Ela não o ouviria. Não o perdoaria. Iria manter o pouco de orgulho que possuía, depois de ser ferida sem remorso algum.

Já era noite quando ela ouviu seus passos. Virou-se para a porta e o viu entrar sério, como costumava ser. A mulher ergueu a cabeça, não deixaria que ele fosse o único a ser imponente.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se. Ela não o reverenciou como sempre fazia. Manteve-se firme até que ele lhe deu uma bofetada no rosto com as costas da mão direita, fazendo-a virar o rosto e pôr uma mão sobre o local esbofeteado. A jovem o encarou com uma lágrima descendo pelo seu rosto.

– Como ousas?! – ele gritou. – Quem pensas que és para invadir o meu quarto sem a minha permissão? – e a segurou pelos ombros. – E ainda teve o disparate de fazer comentários com minha mãe sobre minha vida! – e a sacudia pelos ombros. – Pensas que tens direito por ser minha mulher? Pois não o tem. És para mim um troféu – e a segurou próximo ao seu corpo. – Minha mulher. Faço de ti o que quiser. Tu tens apenas que me servir. Essa é a tua obrigação – e a encarou por alguns segundos.

Os olhos dela não fugiram dos seus, não ameaçaram chorar e ela, em nenhum momento, pensou em tentar se soltar dele. Não conseguiria. Ela não possuía valor sentimental. Servia apenas para satisfazê-lo e para representar um papel na frente da população e da nobreza do reino.

– Entendeste? – perguntou a sacudindo. Ela não respondeu. – Responda-me! – ordenou segurando seu rosto tão forte que deixara a marca dos seus dedos ao soltá-la, logo após ouvir a resposta.

Draco a agarrou pela cintura e beijou-lhe os lábios com urgência. Ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

De que adiantaria negar-se? Ele sempre conseguia o que desejava. Sempre a teria aos seus pés. Por mais que Hermione lutasse a favor da sua dignidade. Ela sonhara em ter uma vida diferente da maior parte das mulheres de sua época. Almejava a felicidade, mas percebera hoje que não havia escapatória. Era, para o seu esposo, um objeto de desejo. E este era o único momento no qual a jovem se sentia querida. Era a única vez que eles compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento: desejo.

Por mais mulheres que tivesse, com nenhuma ele sentia o mesmo que quando estava com ela. O mesmo prazer. A mesma luxúria tomando conta de seu corpo. O mesmo cheiro de excitação que emanava dela e que o deixava insano. O mesmo gosto que provava ao sorvê-la. Com ela era diferente. Era mais gostoso.

Draco puxou-lhe a roupa com força, rasgando-a até que o colo de Hermione estivesse à mostra. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, mordendo-o a cada suspiro dela. Desceu até a entrada dos seus seios e rasgou o resto da sua roupa, tomando um dos seus mamilos com a boca. Hermione gemeu com o toque da língua molhada do esposo. Draco lambeu ao redor do mamilo dela ouvindo-a gemer baixinho. Sabia seus pontos fracos e aproveitava-se disso.

Desceu o que restava da sua roupa e a tomou pelos lábios enquanto deslizava uma de suas mãos até a sua intimidade. Segurou-a pelos cabelos e desceu seus beijos até o alvo pescoço somente para ouvi-la gemer seu nome a cada toque dele. Sorriu malicioso ao sentir as unhas dela cravarem em um de seus braços após uma investida.

Mione ofegava. Estava à sua mercê. E ele adorava ter o controle. Os gemidos dela eram contidos, mas Draco estava preparado para mudar isso.

Empurrou-a até a cama e a deitou. Viu seu peito arfar enquanto sua boca entreaberta buscava respirar. Abaixou-se entre as suas pernas e, com a língua, provou o líquido que denunciava sua excitação. Arrancou um gemido mais descontrolado dela e estava disposto a continuar a provocá-la até que ela cedesse.

Conhecia os lugares onde Hermione perdia o controle e sabia como fazê-lo.

Segurou suas pernas inquietas e sentiu uma mão dela agarrar-lhe os cabelos após ele estimulá-la. Sua língua conhecia o caminho. E, aos poucos, se percebia que o controle da jovem estava esvaindo-se em meio aos gemidos desesperados.

Sua língua deteve-se em seu clitóris. Primeiro, suavemente para descontrolá-la e provocá-la. Depois com mais firmeza, ouvindo-a perder o ar em meio aos sussurros e gemidos constantes e intensos. Até que, minutos depois, ela sentiu seu corpo relaxar após uma onda de prazer invadir-lhe o corpo.

Draco ergueu-se com um sorriso maliciosamente irritante e a encarou. Mione arfava, as batidas do seu coração começavam a se normalizarem e seu delicado penteado já não existia mais. Ele retirou suas próprias roupas com um ar superior enquanto ela o encarava.

Aproximou-se novamente da cama e a viu ajoelhar-se a sua frente e beijá-lo. Ele a afastou segurando-a pelos ombros e a empurrou fazendo-a cair de costas no centro da cama. O homem subiu no móvel de joelhos e se aproximou dela que estava sentada. Agachou-se – fazendo-a se deitar – e a penetrou agressivamente, ouvindo-a gemer de dor.

Mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo suaves movimentos com a cintura e cravando seus dedos entre os dela – prendendo suas mãos acima da cabeça.

– Eu é que estou no comando – ele falou com dificuldade e aumentou o ritmo sem se importar com os gemidos de dor e prazer que ela proferia.

E em instantes o cenário mudara mais uma vez.

**Londres, dezembro de 2007.**

**Residência dos Malfoy.**

– Mione? – ele falou aproximando-se.

– Não se aproxime de mim – ordenou balançando a cabeça, sem aumentar o tom da sua voz. – Eu não quero mais te ver!

– Mione, me perdoe! – pediu indo até ela. – Eu perdi o controle! – e segurou um braço dela.

– Aí! – ela gemeu e ele a soltou imediatamente. A mulher olhou para o local onde ele havia segurado. Havia um corte ali. – Vá embora, Draco – falou, se afastando de frente para ele.

– Não, nós precisamos conversar – ele afirmou seguro.

– Vá embora! – gritou recomeçando a chorar.

Ele ficou em silêncio, vendo-a segurar o braço e continuar a chorar.

– Eu sou um fardo para você. – ela disse entre soluços. – Alguém que te sufoca, te aprisiona. – ele derreou a cabeça. – Olhe para mim! – gritou. E ele obedeceu – Não foi isso que me disse? – perguntou recompondo-se.

Ele não respondeu.

– Não foi isso que me disse, Draco? – ela insistiu. – Diga agora que estou mentindo! – ele a encarou firme, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela sabia que ele não choraria. Ele nunca chorava. Seu orgulho era mais forte do que qualquer dor.


	4. Parte III

**Parte III**

**A Senhora das horas – Crime e egoísmo.**

Observe o centro da grande roleta que está girando. Há uma espécie de espiral de uma tonalidade de marrom mais escura que a da madeira da roleta. Essa espiral gira tão rapidamente quanto a mesma. Se continuar a olhá-la pode-se até ser hipnotizado. Talvez fosse esse o objetivo daquele símbolo: hipnotizar.

**Londres, setembro de 1825**

**Penitenciária estadual.**

O carcereiro atrás do vidro blindado do outro lado das grades abaixou uma alavanca e a grade se abriu, proferindo um ruído característico. Dois agentes carcerários atravessaram o portão segurando um homem loiro pelos braços, cujos pulsos estavam algemados atrás das costas.

– Mas, senhor, tem certeza de que é seguro deixá-la vê-lo? – questionou o carcereiro que se encontrava ao lado da porta da sala de visitas – E se ela quiser se vingar pelo que ele fez?

– Ele terá este fim de qualquer forma – rebateu o supervisor com certo divertimento na voz. – Deixe que ela desconte a sua raiva, contanto que não o mate pois não gostaria de ter que prendê-la – falou observando-a pelo vidro da sala.

Os dois agentes penitenciários aproximaram-se do supervisor, que encarou fixamente o detento. O loiro ergueu a cabeça, demonstrando não se considerar inferior ao senhor que o reprimia.

– Tirem as algemas dele – ordenou o supervisor.

Os subalternos obedeceram e o preso agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Segurou um dos pulsos, eles latejavam de dor.

– Abram a porta – ordenou novamente e a porta foi aberta – Você tem 20 minutos, Malfoy – e um dos agentes o empurrou porta adentro.

Hermione levantou-se imediatamente quando o viu entrar. Ele a encarou estático e seus olhos ameaçaram fugir do olhar dela, estavam inquietos. Era a única parte visível do seu corpo que estava inquieta. O loiro engoliu em seco e deu um passo. Ela se afastou um pouco da cadeira como se o esperasse. Ele seguiu até a cadeira à frente da dela e se sentou, sendo seguido pelo olhar dela.

A jovem se sentou, apoiou as mãos na mesa, que era pequena, e o encarou pendendo o corpo para frente. Os olhos dele se negavam a encará-la. Mas ela não se importou com isso. Analisava os traços do seu rosto. Eles pareciam diferentes, mesmo que fizesse poucos meses que não o via. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos, haviam crescido. Percebeu olheiras abaixo de seus olhos. Estava mais velho pelo abatimento.

Draco a encarou fazendo-a endireitar a coluna.

– O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou baixinho e desviando o olhar dela.

– O que acha? – ela perguntou cruzando os braços e recostando as costas na cadeira.

– Não sei – respondeu. – Mas você certamente não deveria mais querer me ver. Deveria desejar que eu morresse logo – e virou o rosto.

– Diga-me como – pediu pendendo-se para frente novamente. – Diga-me, Draco. Como?

– Da mesma forma que matei seu pai – rebateu voltando a encará-la.

Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. Mas não choraria. Ele nunca chorava. Mesmo que as lágrimas brotassem nos seus olhos como agora. Ele não as deixaria cair. Era orgulhoso demais.

– Creio que ela não nutra raiva por ele, senhor – disse o carcereiro.

– É o que parece – respondeu desapontado. – Adoraria vê-lo apanhar dela. Vamos! – e seguiu com o subalterno. – Vocês dois – apontou para os dois agentes. – Fiquem ao lado da porta e, caso algo aconteça, interfiram.

Ela se afastou novamente e começou a retirar lentamente as mãos de cima da mesa. Ele segurou uma delas, fazendo-a encará-lo, e a apertou voltando seus olhos para a mão que segurava.

– Não te culpo pelo que fez, Draco – ela sussurrou abaixando os olhos.

O rapaz a encarou soltando a mão da moça.

– Sei que não – disse. – E isso me irrita e me encanta ao mesmo tempo. Irrita-me porque você deveria me odiar pelo que fiz e me encanta o fato de você ser capaz de me perdoar.

**Londres, dezembro de 2007.**

**Residência dos Malfoy.**

Hermione colocava suas coisas dentro das malas sem se preocupar com a arrumação, característica muito presente nela. Queria apenas ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. Ignorava todas as súplicas de Draco e continha, muito dificilmente, as lágrimas que queriam cair. Precisava recuperar o controle.

Ela fez força com as mãos para que a última mala se fechasse. Seu esposo segurou seu braço e a virou para si. Ela o encarou séria, podia ver os olhos dele molhados pelas lágrimas, que ele não permitia que saíssem. Egoísta. Ela não conseguia mais acreditar que ele a amava acima de tudo. Tudo parecia uma mentira bem encenada.

Se ele realmente a amasse ele faria de tudo para que fossem felizes juntos. Tudo! Ele abdicaria de muitas coisas como ela chegou a fazer tantas vezes. Mas ele não deu valor a todo o sacrifício.

Soltou-se dele bruscamente, enxugou uma ou outra lágrima que teimara em cair, pegou as malas e dirigiu-se a porta.

Já era noite e nevava. Hermione odiou o inverno a partir daquele dia. Saiu pela porta rapidamente. Havia esquecido o casaco mas não iría voltar. Deixou que os flocos de neve caíssem em seu corpo causando um choque térmico com a tensão que a envolvia.

Draco a seguiu e não se importou com o frio que lhe cortou a espinha ao pisar do lado de fora da casa.

–Mione? – chamou a seguindo até o carro. – Dê-me outra chance – e ela parou.

A mulher virou-se para ele e o encarou.

–Outra chance? – perguntou. – Mais uma chance?

E os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos ouvindo apenas o barulho de alguns carros passando pela rua e do vento que carregava os flocos de neve.

–Chega de fingir que eu não quero nada em troca quando faço algo por você – falou com a voz cheia de tristeza. – Chega de dizer para mim mesma que está tudo bem quando na verdade não está. Chega de me doar a você e não obter reconhecimento de sua parte. Eu não queria muito de você, Draco. Acho que ser feliz ao lado de quem se ama não é pedir demais.

–Eu.. eu sinto muito – ele sussurrou sem ter o que dizer.

–Eu o julgaria desumano se não sentisse – ela rebateu.


	5. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

**A Senhora das horas – O mistério das horas.**

**Londres, dezembro de 2007.**

**Residência de Gina Weasley.**

O loiro bateu na porta da casa de Gina. Sabia que ela estava lá e precisava vê-la. Não estava mais agüentando...

Ronald abriu a porta e o encarou.

– Ela não quer te ver, Draco – o ruivo falou.

– Mas eu preciso falar com ela! – disse tentando esconder o desespero.

– Não insista – pediu amigavelmente. – Eu não gostaria de ter que te expulsar daqui.

– Por favor, Ronald – pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Rony apoiou uma mão no ombro dele. Sabia que estava sofrendo muito com a separação. Malfoy não era nada sem Hermione, assim como ela não era nada sem ele.

– Eu não posso fazer nada – comentou triste. – Sinto muito.

Draco o olhou. Ele era um bom amigo. Estava fazendo o certo, ele sabia que estava.

Estava sentado naquele degrau há quanto tempo? Talvez há algumas horas – não tinha certeza – mas pareciam dias. Seu corpo estava dolorido e cansado. Sua fisionomia estava desgastada, como se tivesse envelhecido anos nesses últimos cinco dias.

A porta atrás dele fora aberta mas o rapaz não prestara atenção, tinha a cabeça baixa e as mãos agarradas aos cabelos soltos.

– Draco? – ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

Aquela voz... Conhecia aquela voz. Era a dela.

Virou-se e a viu parada a porta. Ergueu-se calmamente.

– O que ainda faz aqui? – perguntou confusa.

– Preciso falar com você – disse com a voz embargada.

– Acabou, Draco – ela sussurrou.

– Por favor, Mione – pediu abatido. – Escute-me!

– O que você teria de diferente para me dizer? – questionou – Tudo já foi dito e esclarecido.

– Não, não foi! – rebateu e segurou os cabelos com uma mão.

A jovem o encarou. Seu abatimento era palpável mas ela estava decidida. Não voltaria atrás, pois sabia que ele erraria novamente.

O loiro a encarou enquanto abaixava-se aos seus pés, ajoelhando-se. Segurou uma das mãos dela e a beijou docemente. Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar.

– Draco? – ela sussurrou – Levante-se.

Ele beijou as costas da mão dela, novamente.

– Perdoe-me – suplicou e a beijou outra vez. – Perdoe-me.

Lágrimas teimavam nos olhos dela.

Mione esticou o braço e afagou-lhe o rosto. Seu polegar acariciava a bochecha dele até que ela sentiu uma lágrima descer pela face do homem. Ela ergueu o rosto dele fazendo-o encará-la. Sim, ele estava chorando. Não conseguia acreditar. Draco era a pessoa mais orgulhosa que conhecera.

– Levante-se – pediu novamente e dessa vez ele obedeceu.

A mulher o abraçou e ele retribuiu o abraço agarrando a blusa dela com os dedos.

– Perdoe-me – suplicou, pela terceira vez, ao se soltarem.

– Como não te perdoar? – questionou – Eu te amo – e sorriu.

Draco piscou os olhos. Ela continuava a sorrir. Tudo parecia...parado. Virou-se e viu que um carro que passava pela rua estava estático no mesmo lugar. Ao pé da escada surgiu uma mulher cujo rosto estava parcialmente encoberto por um capuz preto. Ele recuou receoso. O que quer que ela fosse provavelmente não seria algo bom. Ela era a única coisa que se movia além dele.

– Não precisa ter medo – ela falou.

Sua voz soava docemente, como uma melodia. Sua capa movia-se graciosamente a cada degrau que ela subia, como em câmera lenta. Ele mal via seu rosto. Seus olhos pareciam negros e sua pela era alva, muito alva.

– Quem é você? – perguntou atônito – E o que fez?

– Suas perguntas serão respondidas em breve, Draco – ela sorriu.

Podia-se ver seus dentes brancos e perfeitos e seus lábios rosados e finos.

– Como sabe meu nome? – indagou afastando-se assustado.

– Sou a senhora das horas – falou tranqüilamente. – Sei sobre o seu passado e vejo o seu presente – ele balançou a cabeça confuso. Achava que estava delirando. Não acreditava em paranormalidades. – E estou aqui para lhe ajudar a concertar seu erro.

– Que erro? – questionou ainda confuso.

– O erro que você sempre comete quando lhe dou outra chance – proferiu aproximando-se. – Perder Hermione – e pausou vendo-o balançar a cabeça sem conseguir acreditar. – Venha, – disse apoiando uma mão em seu ombro – vou lhe mostrar.

Draco viu tudo estremecer. A imagem de Hermione estava distorcida. Até que sentiu faltar-lhe chão e, em segundos, viu-se em um consultório médico.

**Interior da Inglaterra, maio de 1916.**

**Consultório do Dr. Malcon Sullivan.**

– Infelizmente são más notícias as que te trago – disse o senhor de barba e cabelos brancos, olhos verdes, gordinho e baixa estatura.

Draco se achava preparado para o que quer que ele dissesse. Sabia que algo não estava certo. Aqueles enjôos e cólicas não eram comuns...

– Diga-me o que tenho – pediu decidido.

– O Sr. possui uma doença para a qual, infelizmente, a medicina ainda não tem cura – começou a dizer o mais cauteloso possível. – É uma espécie de câncer que o matará pouco a pouco. São poucos os casos já diagnosticados. Muitas pessoas morreram sem ao menos saber o que tinham – e o olhou fixamente. – Acreditamos que seja genético, Sr. Malfoy.

– E o que o senhor me recomenda, Doutor? – perguntou fechando as mãos como que para conseguir se manter sob controle.

– Que viva normalmente – comentou. – Posso prescrever alguns medicamentos para as cólicas e vômitos e no mais não há nada que deva deixar de fazer.

– Eu não posso ter filhos? – questionou.

– Não é que não possa – ele explicou. – O Sr. não deve, pois há uma grande chance deles adquirirem a doença. Apesar de seu pai não ter desenvolvido a mesma doença, a morte prematura de seu avô pode dever-se a isso.

Draco continha as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. Mas ele não choraria. Ele nunca chorava. Era superior a esses sentimentos típicos dos incompletos e fracos.

– Quanto tempo eu tenho?

– É difícil dizer... – falou inseguro. – Três anos. Talvez menos, talvez mais.

– Draco! – Hermione exclamou ao vê-lo entrar pela porta.

A moça ergueu-se e lhe beijou os lábios docemente. Ele não retribuiu. Estava muito abatido, tanto que a jovem pediu que ele se sentasse, pois deveria estar com algum mal estar.

– Sente-se bem, meu filho? – Narcisa questionou entregando-lhe um copo com água.

– Está tudo bem – disse negando a água que lhe foi oferecida.

Hermione passou uma mão em sua testa indo até os seus cabelos. Ele retirou a mão dela.

Havia pensado muito no caminho até em casa. Seria melhor assim. Seria melhor para ela que ele agisse assim. Não poderiam ter filhos. E ela sofreria menos quando ele morresse se achasse que ele não a amava mais. Ou, até mesmo, que nunca a amou.

– O que você tem? – ela questionou aflita.

– Nada – ele rebateu levantando-se – Pare de se preocupar.

**Tempo indefinido.**

**Em algum plano.**

– Eu a afastei de mim? – o Draco real perguntou pasmado.

– Ainda bem que entendeu – a senhora das horas disse. – E essa não foi a única vez.

– Não? – indagou arregalando os olhos.

– Não – respondeu. – Em todas as chances que lhe dei você repetiu o mesmo erro.

**Londres, fevereiro de 1516.**

**Arredores do palácio do rei Draco.**

– Mas não é certo, Severo – disse Draco, argumentando – Ela é minha esposa. Eu deveria tratá-la como tal.

– E não é o que estais a fazer? – Snape rebateu após tomar um gole da bebida – Se as tratarmos muito bem, sentir-se-ão no direito de nos contradizer.

– Não devemos maltratar quem amamos – falou.

– O amor é para os fracos, Draco – comentou o homem mais velho, segurando um de seus ombros.

– Milord! Milord! – gritava um reles empregado, correndo sala adentro.

– Como ousas entrar na casa de Sir Snape sem permissão, seu bastardo?! – bradou o rei.

– Perdoe-me, Milord! – disse reverenciando-o. – Venho assim pela urgência da notícia.

– Digas, inferno! – vociferou dando-lhe um sopapo na cabeça.

– O reino foi invadido pelo Potter e seus soldados.

– Mas como conseguiram isso?! – gritou. – Bando de inúteis! – e lançou o copo contra a parede.

– Suspeitamos que Ronald Weasley seja o traidor, Milord – disse ainda afobado pela corrida.

Draco correu, juntamente com o empregado e os poucos soldados que haviam acompanhado o rei, até o palácio.

– Simas!

– Sim, Milord? – questionou o soldado ao lado dele.

– Reúnas os soldados e mande-os ao castelo! – ordenou – Agora! – e Simas correu até a concentração.

O jovem entrou na vila, já se viam alguns aliados do Potter lutando contra os poucos soldados que se encontravam no local. Ele seguiu – protegido pela sua guarda pessoal – até o palácio.

Espumava de raiva. Mereciam todos à morte. Todos! Especialmente seus próprios soldados que permitiram que isso acontecesse. Inúteis! Puniria a todos quando tudo se normalizasse.

– Milord? O que está havendo? – questionou Gina.

Uma Weasley.

Fazia-se de desentendida mas ele não acreditaria nas palavras que saiam de seus doces lábios.

Era um desperdício... Que seja!

A lâmina da espada de Draco passou rapidamente pelo pescoço dela, como uma faca contando uma maça ao meio.

– Não! – gritou Ronald correndo até a irmã.

Os soldados o barraram.

– Traidor imundo! – Draco gritou indo até ele e segurando seu pescoço com uma mão. – Digas o que eles querem!

– Milord... – o empregado disse. – Perdoe-me!

– Digas! – e o ameaçou com a espada.

– Querem ao senhor, Milord – falou com falta de ar.– Querem matá-lo!

– E onde está Harry Potter agora?

– Ele achou Milady. Está com ela – respondeu. – Em seus aposentos – o rei o soltou e correu até o quarto da esposa, sendo seguido pelos soldados.

Abriu a porta do quarto dela com urgência e a tempo de vê-la com uma espada a mão tentando se defender de um soldado inimigo, enquanto outros soldados esfaqueavam a guarda pessoal dela.

Draco adentrou o cômodo juntamente com seus soldados – que começaram a confrontar os invasores – e seguiu até ela cortando o pescoço de um homem.

Harry Potter pulou da cama até ela e cravou a espada na barriga da mulher, retirando-a em seguida. A jovem caiu de joelhos e pendeu para o lado, largando-se no chão gélido.

– Não! – gritou o rei, o mais alto que pode.

Um grupo de soldados foi até Potter para tentar capturá-lo mas ele e seus comparsas pularam pela janela caindo no pátio.

– Sigam-no! – ordenou Simas. E ele e os outros pularam, também, a janela.

– Milady? – Draco chamou ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

Pôs uma mão sobre o ferimento tentando conter o sangue mas era inútil.

Ela tentava falar porém nada saía.

– Não morras! – pediu afagando seu rosto.

Hermione o encarou. Ele tinha lágrima nos olhos. Era a primeira vez que o via assim. Parecia até mesmo...humano. Mas ainda era orgulhoso e sabia manter-se indiferente. Sabia não chorar.

– Perdoe-me – pediu triste.

E a viu agonizar em seus braços até que seus olhos se fecharam, por fim.

**Tempo indefinido.**

**Em algum plano.**

Draco chorava. Era sua culpa. Como fora burro! Ele a amava. Por quê nunca demonstrou isso? Por quê deixou que tudo acabasse assim?

A senhora das horas apoiou uma mão em seu ombro.

– Não se culpe tanto – falou. – Você é humano. E humanos cometem erros.

– Mas não foi um simples erro! – bradou fazendo-a retirar a mão de seu ombro. – Ela morreu por minha causa!

– Talvez não devêssemos continuar... – opinou.

– Não – discordou enxugando as lágrimas. – Iremos até o fim.

**Londres, setembro de 1825**

**Sala de visitas da Penitenciária estadual.**

– Você não teve culpa – ela rebateu ainda sussurrando. – Ele estava bêbado, o atacou sem motivos e você apenas se defendeu.

– Não foi sem motivos, Mione – ele disse suave. Ela ergueu a cabeça e o encarou – Foi por sua causa – as batidas do coração dela aceleraram. – E eu sei que você sabe o porquê – havia tristeza na voz dele. – Não foi sem querer. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo.

– Você foi burro! – ela rebateu alterando-se enquanto uma lágrima descia pelos seus olhos. – Estragou a sua vida! Acabou com ela! Ninguém vai te inocentar apenas porque você o matou tentando me proteger.

– Eu não conseguia mais agüentar aquilo – ele revidou.

– Quem estava agüentando era eu! – gritou deixando que outras lágrimas descessem pelas suas bochechas.

– Não! – ele gritou erguendo-se de supetão e chegando até mesmo a derrubar a cadeira atrás de si. – Você não sabe o que era olhar para ele todos os dias sabendo o que ele fazia com você todas as noites! – berrou.

Um silêncio imperou por alguns segundos. Longos segundos para ele. Seu coração batia forte. Tudo o que fizera fora para acabar com seu sofrimento. Mas por quê ela ainda chorava?

Observou-a caminhar lentamente até ele e recostar o rosto em seu peito. Ele esticou os braços, seus dedos estavam tensos, e a envolveu. Beijou sua testa.

– Não era para ser assim – ele proferiu. – Não foi isso que planejei. Você deveria ter... paz.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o encarou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos assim como o nariz, era assim que ela se denunciava quando chorava.

Draco aproximou seu rosto do dela ultrapassando os poucos centímetros que separavam suas bocas. Ela, pega de surpresa, chegou até mesmo a pender seu corpo para trás mas se rendeu. Deslizou suas mãos pelo pescoço dele acariciando sua nuca com as unhas enquanto ele a trazia mais para perto, com medo de serem interrompidos, e intensificava as carícias que sua língua fazia na dela.

Ao se afastarem ele não chegou a soltá-la e também não abriu os olhos. Ainda necessitava senti-la próxima. Talvez fosse a única vez que faria isso.

Mione o encarou. Ele parecia lutar contra algo. Segurou seu rosto com as mãos fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

– Eu sempre te amei – sussurrou deixando que uma lágrima solitária caísse. – Se você me dissesse... Se esperasse mais alguns meses... – os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas novamente. – Eu já seria dona de mim e nada iria nos impedir de ser feliz. Nem mesmo meu pai.

– E se você não agüentasse mais alguns meses? – perguntou com a voz embargada. – E se eu te perdesse para sempre?

– E não é exatamente isso que acontecerá amanhã? – disse triste.

Ela estava ali. Draco achava que não a veria nesse dia. Não queria que ela sofresse. Não queria. Havia pedido que ela não viesse, que ficasse na casa de seus tios. Mas ela era teimosa.

O agente penitenciário prendeu seus braços e pernas a cadeira. O jovem olhou mais uma vez para Hermione que o encarava fixamente. Ela se fazia de forte naquele momento. Nem mesmo uma lágrima teimava em seus olhos, pois sabia que o que ele menos precisava era vê-la chorar.

Depois olhou para sua mãe que, com um lencinho a mão, assistia tudo imóvel.

Enquanto um carcereiro se aproximava para colocar o capuz nele, ele a encarou – com os olhos cheios d'água – uma última vez e a viu mexer os lábios dizendo silenciosamente que o amava. Ele sorriu e logo depois seu rosto foi coberto pelo capuz preto.

O supervisor ordenou com a cabeça que ligassem a cadeira elétrica e o rapaz que estava ao lado da chave o fez.

O corpo de Draco estremeceu por alguns longos segundos, agonizando, até que a máquina fosse desligada.

Hermione levou uma mão à boca. Agora as lágrimas não precisavam mais ser contidas e ela chorou copiosamente. Sua tia abraçou-lhe triste. Talvez nem mesmo a mãe dele estivesse sofrendo tanto quanto a moça nesse momento.

**Tempo indefinido.**

**Em algum plano.**

–Você cometeu muitos erros, Draco – ela comentou. – De diversas formas e por diversas vezes, mas sempre ocasionava a mesma coisa. Você sempre perdia Hermione. Mesmo tentando protegê-la.

– E sempre fui condenado por isso – ele complementou melancólico.

– Essa era a sua última chance.

– Era? – perguntou entrando em pânico.

– Você morrerá hoje, – ela disse triste. – quando estiver voltando para casa. E isso será com ou sem Hermione.

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dele.

– Mas você ainda pode fazer a coisa certa – a senhora das horas comentou. – Você ainda pode concertar [b**tudo.[/b**

**Londres, dezembro de 2007.**

**Varanda da residência de Gina Weasley.**

–Draco? – ouviu uma voz distante chamá-lo – Draco, você está bem?

Ele piscou os olhos e balançou a cabeça levemente. Era Hermione que o chamava. Ela ainda sorria. O mesmo sorriso de antes de a senhora das horas aparecer.

– Estou – concordou com a voz embargada. – Já está escurecendo – disse mantendo a voz o mais normal possível. – É melhor eu ir embora.

– Como? – ela riu sem entender. Ele a encarou. – Eu acabei de lhe perdoar e lhe dizer que o amo.

– Eu preciso mesmo ir – repetiu.

– Pois iremos juntos – sorriu.

– _Você morrerá hoje...com ou sem Hermione._

– Não! – ele gritou mas logo depois retomou o controle. – É melhor que fique aqui hoje – pediu segurando seus ombros. – Nós nos veremos amanhã – e esboçou um sorriso.

Mione o encarou confusa. Havia algo estranho nele. Parecia desesperado, desnorteado.

Ele beijou-lhe a boca com carinho. Por quê ela sentiu que aquele beijo tinha o gosto de um adeus?

O rapaz desceu as escadas seguindo até o seu carro.

– Mas, Draco... – ela disse ainda confusa. – Pare! – pediu seguindo-o. – O que está acontecendo?

Ele entrou no carro e deu a partida mas ela ficou na frente do automóvel.

– Não minta para mim – falou ficando preocupada. – O que está acontecendo? – ele viu uma lágrima cair de seus olhos.

Abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Ela veio até ele e o abraçou forte. Hermione chorou em seu ombro por alguns segundos até que ele conseguiu acalmá-la. Beijou-lhe os cabelos.

– Eu te amo – ele sussurrou decidido.

A jovem ergueu a cabeça e o encarou. Ele continuava _estranho_.

– Você está me assustando – disse baixinho.

– Eu te amo – repetiu olhando para o horizonte.

Ela estava ali. Ele podia senti-la. A senhora das horas. A **dona** da sua vida.

– Eu sinto muito por tudo – comentou encarando-a e afagando seu rosto. – Tudo o que fiz foi para te proteger ou porque fui burro. Eu nunca queria te magoar – e beijou-lhe a testa. – Quero que seja feliz. Mesmo que não seja comigo.

– O que você está dizendo, Draco? – perguntou entrando em desespero. – Nós continuaremos juntos.

– Prometa-me que será feliz – pediu sem encará-la.

– Eu só serei feliz ao seu lado.

Ele a afastou e entrou no carro.

– Draco? – ela gritou vendo-o dar partida. – Draco!

Ele acelerou seguindo pela rua pouco movimentada até passar pelo sinal verde e ver tudo escurecer em segundos.

**Tempo indefinido.**

**Em algum lugar entre esse mundo e o outro plano.**

Draco piscou os olhos. Estava muito claro e isso ofuscava as vistas. Será que estaria no céu? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele passou a acreditar em Deus e tudo que o envolve. Piscou os olhos mais uma vez, estava acostumando-se ao clarão. Via, agora, algo branco acima de si. Tudo ainda estava muito confuso.

Fechou os olhos e os abriu poucos segundos depois. Podia ver o teto branco. Virou-se para o lado e viu que estava deitado em uma cama. Distinguiu o guarda-roupa e a escrivaninha. Voltou-se para o outro lado e pôde ver a estante com o rádio-relógio. Era o seu quarto.

**Londres, dezembro de 2007.**

**Residência dos Malfoy.**

Sentou-se na cama lentamente, reparando que vestia apenas um calção marrom-esverdeado. Passou uma mão nos cabelos e apagou a luz vendo o entardecer invadir o quarto. Estava confuso. Lembrava da briga com Hermione, dos dias sem ela, da senhora das horas e do acidente. Mas ele estava vivo.

Ergueu-se e seguiu até o banheiro para tomar banho e escovar os dentes.

Saiu de lá com os cabelos ainda molhados e vestindo o mesmo calção. Saiu do quarto adentrando pela sala. Seu coração acelerava a cada passo. A esperança de tudo não ter passado de um sonho.

– Boa noite, dorminhoco! – disse uma voz divertida.

Ele voltou-se para a cozinha e a viu caminhando até ele com um largo sorriso no rosto. O rapaz sentiu seu corpo relaxar e as batidas do seu coração começarem a voltar ao normal. Ela o beijou rapidamente e seguiu até a estante da sala.

– O que acha de comermos algo diferente hoje? – perguntou pegando o controle do rádio.

Ele a abraçou por trás e depositou um beijo em seu pescoço.

– Eu pensei em comida italiana – disse ligando o rádio e colocando o controle no lugar.

– Para mim está ótimo – concordou sorrindo ao soltá-la.

Ela também sorriu.

E uma suave música começou a tocar.

– Dança comigo? – a jovem perguntou erguendo uma mão.

O loiro concordou com a cabeça e a trouxe para perto, abraçando a sua cintura com um braço e segurando uma mão dela próxima ao peito com sua outra mão livre. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro inalando o perfume francês que ele usava. Era desnorteante.

– Eu te amo – ele disse enquanto Mione afagava a sua nuca com os dedos.

– Eu também te amo – ela concordou de olhos fechados.

Enquanto dançavam suavemente e com passos simples, ele olhou pela janela e viu uma pessoa do outro lado da rua – com o corpo coberto por um capuz – encarando-os. O capuz foi abaixado. Ele não conseguiu ver seu rosto, mas sabia que era ela. Estava ali para lhe mostrar que não fora um sonho e que ele recebera outra chance. A última chance. Mas dessa vez ele não cometeria o mesmo erro.

**FIM**

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a Kimberly Desiree (Asrail) por ter insistido tanto que eu participasse do challenge. Foi o meu 1º chall e uma ótima experiência. Gostei muito de ter escrito sobre o shipper e espero escrever mais vezes sobre ele.

Agradeço também as minhas betas: Adriana Snape e Amanda Morais que fizeram um ótimo trabalho e me ajudaram bastante. Muito obrigada, meninas.

E, por fim, agradeço a Moony Ju, minha twin, pelos _pitacos_ e dicas que deu em certas partes da fic.


End file.
